life in dauntless without war
by vitazade
Summary: This story starts with Tris picking her job in dauntless and her life in dauntless with her job, training initiates, four and her friends. So the title pretty much sums it up


**An Thanks for giving my fanfic a try this is my first divergent fareview o please be nice but any contructive critism is always good btw i cant spwell hahah seepossibleid their hahaha any there's chapter one btw I dont own divergent and if i did Tris wouldnt't have died**

* * *

Today is the day I choose what job I want to do for the rest of my dauntless life. I know I what to train the initiates with Tobais but thats only a part time jobs so I don't know what my full time jobs is going to be but I think I might either be a dauntless leader or work in the control room with Tobais.

I drag myself put of bed looking around the dorms, I can't wait to move out of here and get away from all the bad memories of Al and Edward getting stabbed in the eye and the reason why I'm mose excited is that I don't have to sleep th same room as the psychopath called Peter.

I walk into the girls shower room and have a quick shower and dress in a black low cut top to show off my tattoos of the three birds and black skinny jean, I quickly put on combat boot and rush out the door to breakfast realising I'm late and theres no other people in the dorm.

When I fianally get to the dinning hall, I look around for my friends and spot Christina waving me over to seat with her and my other friends. I seat beside Tobias and Christina.

"Why are you late?" Christina asks me

"I didn't realise the time" I answer

"Okay, so what do you want to be?" she asks me excitedly

"I don't know but I know I want to train the initiates with Tobias" I say sneaking a quick glance over to Tobias who just smiles his famous lazy smile. "What about you?" I ask

"Since I came mid tables and I don't want to work at the fence I want to work with Tori at the tattoo place" Christina squeaks

We eat the rest of our breakfast talking about what everyone is going to be and I finally decide to become a dauntless leader because Uriah wants to work in the control room and I don't want him to be sad the he didn't get what job he wanted.

After breakfast we all go to the pit to decide what we want to pick what jobs we want. When we get to the pit we see a small stage has been set up and Max one of the dauntless leaders is on the stage waiting for us to come to start the picking of the jobs.

"Now, that we are all here it's time for all our new dauntless members to pick their future here in dauntless" Max says loudly to get everyones attention. "As every year the top ranked new member gets to pick first, so can we have around of applause for Tris for being the highest ranked initiate"

I walk up to the stage where Max waits for me to pick my job.

"So Tris, what job would you like?" Max says handing me a sheet of paper with all the jobs I can choose from I see dauntless leader and beside it say only 1st ranked new member can pick this.

"I want to train transfer initiates and be a dauntless leader" I say strongly to Max confident I made the right choice.

"Okay then" Max says wrighting down my job choice on his clipboard

I leave the stage and Max calls up Uriah who picks control room and train dauntless born initiates. Christina chooses tattoo artist and she aso wants to train dauntless born initiates.

After the job choosing I decide to go and talk to Tobias. I walk up to him we are still in the pit.

"Hey" I say when I'm close enough for him to here me over the dauntless crowd pouring out of the pit.

"I wonder why you picked to train transfer initiates? Was it so you can spend more time with the worlds best boyfriend?" he smirks at me

"Stop being so cocky and maybe thats part of the reason I choose thats job" I say

"Anyway tonight theres a party at Zeke's we are play truth or dare, so wear layers" Tobais says cheeky

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first chapter please favourite, follow and review to tell if you liked it our not and if you didn't like please tell me in the nicest way possible.**

**if anyone has any good truth or dares i will use them in the next chapter**

**And i know its a short chapter but it is just an starting chapter **

**thanks again for reading **

**Emma xxx**


End file.
